cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Hell on Wheels (2011 series)
Hell on Wheels (TV Series; 2011 - 2016) Plot Summary Cullen Bohannon (Anson Mount), a former Confederate soldier and slaveowner, follows the track of a band of Union soldiers, the killers of his wife. This brings him to the middle of one of the biggest projects in US history: the building of the transcontinental railroad. After the war years of the 1860s, this undertaking connected the prospering east with the still wild west. Male Deaths * Gerald Auger [Pawnee Killer] (Episode 1.9: Timshel) * David Wilson Barnes [Martin Delaney] (Episode 5.10: 61 Degrees) * Peter Benson [Marshal Jessup] (Episode 4.5: Life's a Mystery) * Brent Briscoe [Jimmy Two Squaws] (Episode 4.6: Bear Man) * Tom Carey [Union Soldier] (Episode 1.1: Pilot) * Jason Cermak [Tom McGuire] (Episode 4.2: Escape from the Garden) * Wei Dave Chen [Chen] (Episode 5.3: White Justice) * Common [Elam Ferguson] (Episode 4.7: Elam Ferguson) * Diego Diablo Del Mar [Dix] (Episode 1.7: Revelations) * John DeSantis [Irish Worker] (Episode 4.10: Return to Hell) * Dallas Bobby Desmond [Indian Boy] (Episode 1.8: Derailed) * Wayne Duvall [Senator Metcalf] (Episode 3.7: Cholera) * Ben Esler [Sean McGinnes] (Episode 3.8: It Happened in Boston) * Matthew Glave [Dick Barlow] (Episode 3.2: Eminent Domain) * Evan Hall [Michael Fleming] (Episode 2.4: Scabs) * Aidan Hamilton [Young Boy] (Episode 4.5: Life's a Mystery) * Raúl Herrera [Carlos Fuentes] (Episode 4.5: Life's a Mystery) * Christopher Heyerdahl [Thor 'The Swede' Gundersen] (Episode 5.8: Two Soldiers) * Conrad Hild [Samuel] (Episode 2.2: Durant, Nebraska) * Grainger Hines [Doc Whitehead] (Episode 2.6: Purged Away with Blood) * Andrew Howard [Dandy Johnny Shea] (Episode 5.11: Gambit) * Sean Hoy [Elder Joseph Dutson] (Episode 3.6: One Less Mule) * Matt Hurley [Jasper Prescott] (Episode 3.6: One Less Mule) * Brian Jensen [Dieter Schmidt] (Episode 2.2: Durant, Nebraska) * Ian Kilburn [Harper] (Episode 1.10: God of Chaos) * Brent Kuhn [Train Engineer] (Episode 3.1: Big Bad Wolf) * Duval Lang [Elder Moss] (Episode 4.13: Further West) * Roger LeBlanc [Wallace Beers] (Episode 4.5: Life's a Mystery) * Ted Levine [Daniel Johnson] (Episode 1.1: Pilot) * Cliff Liknes [Henry] (Episode 4.11: Bleeding Kansas) * Jesse Lipscombe [William] (Episode 1.1: Pilot) * Simon Longmore [Harry Spinoza] (Episode 4.13: Further West) * John Dylan Louie [Ju-Long] (Episode 5.12: Any Sum Within Reason) * Tzi Ma [Ah-Tao] (Episode 5.5: Elixir of Life) * Byron Mann [Chang] (Episode 5.12: Any Sum Within Reason) * Tayden Marks [Ezra Dutson] (Episode 4.10: Return to Hell) * Evan May [Son #2] (Episode 4.11: Bleeding Kansas) * Patrick J. McEachern [Infirmary Guard] (Episode 2.10: Blood Moon Rising) * Robert Moloney [Robert Bell] (Episode 1.1: Pilot) * Timothy V. Murphy [Bauer] (Episode 2.3: Slaughterhouse) * Tom Noonan [Reverend Nathaniel Cole] (Episode 2.6: Purged Away with Blood) * Duncan Ollerenshaw [Gregory Toole] (Episode 2.9: Blood Moon) * Ty Olsson [Griggs] (Episode 1.9: Timshel) * Juan Pablo [Mexican Posse #1] (Episode 4.5: Life's a Mystery) * Edwin Perez [Juan Fuentes] (Episode 4.5: Life's a Mystery) * Conrad Pla [Jose Spano] (Episode 4.5: Life's a Mystery) * Alejandro Rae [Fitz] (Episode 2.5: The Railroad Job) * Jeff Randhawa [Mexican Posse #2] (Episode 4.5: Life's a Mystery) * Ryan Robbins [Hawkins] (Episode 2.5: The Railroad Job) * Sean Owen Roberts [Bubba] (Episode 3.3: Range War) * Peter Strand Rumpel [Train Engineer] (Episode 2.6: Purged Away with Blood) * Zak Santiago [Marcos Fuentes] (Episode 4.5: Life's a Mystery) * Jonathan Scarfe [Sidney Snow] (Episode 4.11: Bleeding Kansas) * James Shanklin [Aaron Hatch] (Episode 5.8: Two Soldiers) * Will Simpson [Son #1] (Episode 4.11: Bleeding Kansas) * Karl Sine [Station Master] (Episode 2.5: The Railroad Job) * Darcy Singer [Yellow Dog] (Episode 2.6: Purged Away with Blood) * Peter Skagen [Burly Confederate] (Episode 2.5: The Railroad Job) * Ben Sullivan [Jeb Hatch] (Episode 3.2: Eminent Domain) * Collin Sutton [George Van Dorn] (Episode 4.2: Escape from the Garden) * Ian Tracey [Bolan] (Episode 1.7: Revelations) * Marcus Trummer [Son #3] (Episode 4.11: Bleeding Kansas) * Billy Wickman [Dwight Heckard] (Episode 4.7: Elam Ferguson) Female Deaths * Aimée Beaudoin [Sara Hatch] (Episode 5.8: Two Soldiers) * Sydney Bell [Ginny] (Episode 2.10: Blood Moon Rising) * Angelica Bonaparte [Abigail] (Episode 3.9: Fathers and Sins) * Kira Bradley [Eleanor Dutson] (Episode 3.6: One Less Mule) * Aileen Harley [Penny] (Episode 2.1: Viva La Mexico) * Chelah Horsdal [Maggie Palmer] (Episode 5.11: Gambit) * Kasha Kropinski [Ruth Cole] (Episode 4.12: Thirteen Steps) * Dominique McElligott [Lily Bell] (Episode 2.10: Blood Moon Rising) * Paige Patterson [Josie Rose] (Episode 5.7: False Prophets) * Kirsten Robek [Mrs. Hatch] (Episode 4.13: Further West) * April Telek [Nell] (Episode 2.5: The Railroad Job) * Kassia Warshawski [Mary Bohannon] (Episode 1.10: God of Chaos) Category:TV Series Category:Canadian TV series Category:AMC TV series Category:2011 TV series debuts Category:2016 TV series endings Category:Drama Category:Western